Enslaved
by 101 PrettyKitty
Summary: A bold, strong looking girl with abnormally pink hair sat on a tree stump with the children looking up at her. She smiled weakly at them knowing old scars she had would be reopened that night. But she won't let that knock her down. With the pressure of taking care of her people and the memories that haunt her at night, will she break the chains of her people and light the Kingheart
1. Opened Scars

101Pretty-Kitty: Hey everybody so this is my new story! I hope you like it! I think I've spent more work on this one chapter than any of my stories.

Ikuto: Go figure!

Amu: 101Pretty-Kitty doesn't own Shugo Chara! Please review! She's getting desperate!

* * *

The children sat in a circle and the fire sat in the center of the circle. The glow of the fire lit up their faces giving away the pain and scars that darken their face and life.

A bold strong looking girl with abnormally pink hair sat on a tree stump with the children looking up at her. She smiled weakly at them knowing old scars she had would be reopened that night.

"A long time ago he loved me. He loved his people no matter the heart or appearance." She spoke with a shallow voice to the young children.

She thought that if she could share her wisdom with the youth that bare the same chains maybe they wouldn't hate him, just question him and pray for him.

"He was kind with blue eyes that always searched for attention in the most mischievous ways." She said remembering her beloved Ik-

"Amu-chan what do you mean by mischievous?" asked the red-headed boy crouching next to her.

"Well once he took snakes from the Royal Pond and chased the young ladies of the palace with them. I can sadly say I was a victim. Although I can't say he enjoyed the attention he got from his father but for him attention was attention, not abuse."

They all stared at her with big eyes. 'They probably can't believe he's so much like us. Or used to be. Abused, forgotten, and unique'. There were many secrets about the King that she knew. She would leave the biggest secret for another day. Only a few people of the kingdom's population knew this secret and if you were exposed, the King would kill you and anyone close to you.

So, Amu needed to choose wisely on who received the secret. Sometimes she wondered if she should be saying anything. 'Maybe I should keep to myself and just wither away like a cloud that was never here' but she decided people deserved to know what may lie beneath the King's actions and cold reflections. And she needed to help and support the children to the old.

This was her reason of life besides her friends and she was happy to guide her people and make them happy. Amu was wise, smart, beautiful, and even through the pain, joyful. Middle aged people looked up to this 23 year old.

She wouldn't let them down. If she had to, she would bury her love for the King and dig up the hatchet.

And she'd come out swinging.

* * *

[Ikuto]

I sat on the throne, tired and unsatisfied. Days were getting longer, darker, and unbearable. And I long for an escape. The odds that she's alive are slim but I'll still hang onto the hope that she breathes. That is the only reason I want to open my eyes in the morning.

I tell myself 'what would s-'

"King Ikuto! The plantation is being burned down by the rebels!" yells my brown haired guard. He was my best friend and I've known him since birth. He was my top guard.

I roll my eyes at him and say,

"This is of my concern how? Who cares if the slaves burn to death Find who burned my land!" I shout. My guard hesitates whether to speak his mind. He finally opens his mouth and says

"King Ikuto, those slaves build and make some of our best resources. What would we do without them? And there is no one in the kingdom left with their appearances. We can't replace any of them! And what would your people think if you let the slaves' burn to death? Please listen to reason!" He said frantically.

His reasons were just but I couldn't help but wonder, 'WWSD?' What would strawberry do?

* * *

[Amu]

After my long, painful talk with the children I felt so heart broken. I wanted to just lay on my ripped, hand me down bed that made my back crack and let the tears slip down my face. But then I'd seem weak. So I helped prepare supper, cleaned the young children, talked with friends, and anything that would keep me too preoccupied to feel heart ache.

And it worked, when I finally finished all my errands I was too tired to feel anything. I walked into my tent and slumped onto the bed. I felt a bony finger poke my side. Then I heard a muffled giggle. I lifted my bed cover to find a little girl and boy. They peered up at me with a big smile.

"Amu-chan!" they screeched as they jumped on me. When I finally got them off of me I chased them screaming,

"Mina! Keitaro! I'm going to kill you!"

When the commotion finally died, we laid on my bed heavily breathing.

"You guys should go back home and get some sleep on a real bed." I said softly. They shook their heads harshly and Mina spoke up,

"Mama and Papa were being bad."

Their parents were hitting them again and were fussing and hitting each other. It was bad enough their parents were being bullies but the other kids bully them too. Taunting them because they actually have their parents. Most children didn't have their parents and were jealous of those who did. But what good were Mina's and Keitaro's parents? Parents on the plantation were the main cause of abuse besides the occasional whippings performed by the guards.

"You can stay here the night. But I'd rather you guys go home where you have a warm bed and a warm house. I really don't want you guys sleeping on a ragged bed in a cold tent." I said.

Keitaro gazed at the bed then at my face and said "But we'd rather stay here where there's a warm heart and arms ready to embrace us."

I smiled softly and opened my arms for them to snuggle into. I turned off my lantern and let my head slam into the pillow.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes Mina?"

"How'd your mattress get ripped?" she asked while giggling.

"I'll save that story for another day. Now good night!" I said.

I could have never guessed that when I woke up a few hours later I would find the plantation a blaze in a fiery haze.

* * *

101Pretty-Kitty: Well I hoped you liked it. Happy New Year!


	2. Consumption

Kitty-Chan: Next chapter!

When Amu woke up she was greeted by red and blue. She breathed in, yet her breath was muffled and she felt like she was suffocating. She raised her hands to her face to wipe her eyes, so her vision wouldn't be blurred, but came to discover it was just the stray hair from Mina and Keitaro that covered her entire face. She gently brushed their abnormal hair from her face.

When she did, her eyes made contact with the fierce light that shined from the openings of the tent used as a window. Her jaw dropped and she scurried towards the window. She watched as people dressed in black crept swiftly across the plantation, setting houses and land on fire. She then caught a glimpse of the red insignia adorned on their clothes. It was the insignia of the Rebels.

The Rebels were a group of people that were against King Ikuto. In King Ikuto's second year as the King the Rebels were formed and definitely ready to make his life a living hell. Now Ikuto was in his tenth year as King at the delicate age of twenty-eight and the Rebels were once again striking. They're known for burning precious land, killing soldiers, and spying in the palace. But they were not known for mistreating the slaves, the King's pets. In fact the number of Rebels increased when slaves were established in the Kingdom. They fought for them and were considered their allies.

'So why are they burning our houses and land?' Amu pondered.

But there was no time to fret and ponder. She quickly made her way to the bed and shook the children awake. They looked up at her, dazed and sweaty from a long sleep.

"Get up we need to leave!" Amu shouted.

The loud outburst woke them from their stupor and they scurried from the bed and grabbed their things. Amu quickly unzipped the tent and slowly crept out of the tent. The kids swiftly trailed behind her. Their eyes widened and they looked with horror as houses and trees were burned to a crisp. Amu silently cried and estimated how many souls were lost. Her sobs were swallowed, to ensure that Mina and Keitaro did not see her weakness. She roughly rubbed the tears, which were glistening down her face away. As the trio drew closer to the fiery flames, small silhouettes started to appear from the other side of the fire. The gears in Amu's brain started turning viscously and an epiphany dawned into her brain. She gazed at the dark figures and she smiled brightly.

* * *

[Ikuto]

I lazily gazed as frantic guards rushed to the scene. I dragged and pounded my feet against the dirt and left artistic imprints. Why did I have to go see that slaves get burned alive? It was just one of my incompetent and vast royal duties. As we reached the hill, the smoke clouds became thicker and for the first time in ten years I felt fear. The smell of burning flesh reached my nostrils and clouded my mind and suddenly I had the ambition to help the slaves. I would do everything in my power to help. Amu would want me to.

* * *

[Amu]

I pulled the hood, from my hooded cloak over my head. Fear coursed through my veins as Keitaro, Mina, and I dodged the fiery obstacles. The fire grew and I feared that I'd die before I acquired justice for the slaves. I needed to save the hopeless slaves, which felt no pain when their skin was opened from the harsh whippings. I needed to save the children who still believed in freedom and better days. But most importantly, I needed to save King Ikuto. I smelled something burning and looked down to see my cloak getting singed by the raging fire. I jumped back and ran to catch up to Mina and Keitaro.

The walls of fire became taller and wider and the trio had to resort to throwing their water supply at the flames to escape. The fusion of water and fire made a sizzling sound and made smoke appear.

"Hold your breath!" Amu shouted.

They held their breath and dashed away from the growing flames. They quickly reached the hill that overlooked the whole plantation. In other words, they reached their refuge, their heaven. They were greeted by faces covered in soot and ash. Before she could stop herself, Amu smiled widely and cried joyful tears. She hugged everyone she could get her hands on. But then heart breaking reality set in when she realized many slaves were "missing". She clenched her fist and tried to regain her strength and asked,

"Does anyone know what's going on? Does anyone know why the rebels burned down our land?" she asked loudly. Then softly asked,

"Why they choose to kill our own?"

An old woman, named Katrina stepped forward and said,

"The Rebels warned us that they were going to do this. They told us to evacuate. However, some families didn't hear the news or forgot about the warning. They didn't mean any harm. They thought this plan would help get more justice for us while weakening King Ikuto."

Amu became angry and she kicked the dirt. She clenched her fist and bit her lip.

"Who was responsible for telling everyone? Even I wasn't told of this!" she responded angrily.

Everyone became quiet. Of course, no one wanted to be the tattle tale and no one wanted the person to be persecuted. Silence filled the air and tension was building. People fidgeted with their clothing and coughed. Many children tapped their foot against the ground.

"It was me. I was supposed to tell everyone to evacuate. I was the one who was supposed to stay behind to make sure everyone was out and make sure we staged our deaths perfectly." Miku said.

Amu started to get confused. Her eye brows knitted together and her face became scrunched. Katrina saw her confusion and spoke up,

"The slaves were supposed to "die". We were going to cut off our hair and throw it into the fire to act as if we had died. As well as burning clothing and other possessions. Then we'd escape. "

Amu nodded. She then looked at Miku and said,

"As much as I want to have you locked away never to be seen again, I realize that the old me would've forgotten just as easily. So you are forgiven. "

Amu stepped closer to Miku

"But if you ever make such a mistake again, I will not hesitate." Amu said, threatening Miku in the process.

Miku shivered and nodded in response. Everyone looked at Amu cautiously, wondering what was going to happen next.

"We need to escape. Dye our hair, make a new identity. At least this wretched fire made escaping easier. They didn't die entirely in vain." Amu said softly.

Amu ordered them to grab their belongings and to follow her. Amu wasn't sure who would be willing to help them but she promised herself she wouldn't let her people down.

* * *

[Ikuto]

My guards and I gazed at the damage done. There were trees burned to crisp, discolored clothing that fell apart as soon as you laid a finger on the material, stray singed hair that flew around the plantation, music jewelry boxes that would never play again. There was death. The melancholy over-whelmed me and I slowly sank to grief. My once white armor was stained with the dirt and soot that lay smothered on the ground. I felt weak. I needed to leave and forget this ever happened. But I couldn't pull myself from this site. I felt so responsible.

"King Ikuto, there is something you need to see."

I got up from my state of delusion and followed my lead guard. We walked towards the hill that over looked the plantation.

"We've discovered foot prints. The slaves that survived left tracks." He said to me.

I suddenly became angry. How dare they pull a ploy on me! I was sad for them. I cried for them.

"Don't just stand there! Have the guards follow the tracks! Make sure you catch up to them! "I yelled.

The anger consumed me and I felt there was nothing I could do to stop this sensational feeling. It was like the sadness I felt when I lost Amu. I was going to lose it. And I didn't want anyone around me when I did.

"Send a carriage to come pick me up and drop me off at the palace immediately Kukai! " I said.

"Right away King Ikuto" he said.


	3. Mask

101PrettyKitty: I'm on summer break and I'm excited to put up a bunch of new chapters for everyone! My goal for this summer is to finish this story as well as You Love Who?, which has been on Fanfiction since 8-27-11. So without further dely, onto the chapter! P.S: This is a very short chapter

* * *

_Drip. Drop._

The rain falls on the open pastures.

_Drip. Drop._

The raindrops leave trails on the windows.

_Drip. Drop._

It rejuvenates our land.

But ...it's the very thing that kills him.

" Oi Ikuto! We're-"

" It's King Ikuto to you. Thank you for your services Kukai, now leave."

The carrige skidds to a stop. Silence.

_Slice_; Cut open and kill emotions.  
_Words_; they have to do the same, slice.

He laughs off the sting and says,

" Ah well King Ikuto, let me help you get into the palace without getting soaked."

" Your cotton coat is sufficent. Give it to me and leave. And please do not hastle the driver to take you home. Walk, you need the exercise."

'Yes, I'll leave him to walk in the rain. The rain will drench him and his treason will be cleansed.' Kukai looked down and begrudgingly handed Ikuto his coat. His hands were quievering.  
His shaggy hair covered his face but Ikuto knew he was battling tears.

He was not the Ikuto he once knew.

" Thank you Kukai."

He stepped out first. He cringed as the coldness hit his body. He ran. His sniffles of weakness fell onto deaf ears and the rumbling of thunder swallowed them.

'Cry. Cry. See if I care.' Ikuto covered himself with the coat and pulled the hood over his head.

Faithful

Loyal

Peasant

I thank you.

* * *

[Amu]

Aching Pain. Lingering sorrow.

Is this because I have left my home?

Or...because I was so close to seeing you?

I am nobodies to hold and cherish. I am an orphan of love. But...at least, I can say I used to be love's child, no...its victim.

We weren't supposed to part. We were destined to lend love to each other. But you had unknowingly enslaved me, imprisioned me.

I don't blame you. A day like this, a rainy, gloomy day, changed you. The day pierced your heart with its claws.

You became nothing; having no prospect of progress, of no value.

You lost faith in human good.

You lost your radience.

But worst of all,

You lost yourself and hid under a _mask of hate..._


	4. Remembering

101PrettyKitty: I'd like to thank SuperPengu in123 for following Enslaved. Since you don't have the PM setting I figured I'd thank you now. I'm very thankful to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed my story. I love you all! And forgive me for what I am going to do.

* * *

Fine silk, shiny white treasures from the sea, and a gem that carried the shine of the sun adorned the woman's body. Every woman became blurs next to the radiant woman, bursting with elegance and beauty.

But one man threatened to dethrone her.

He was the embodiment of beauty. With a flick of his hair he captured everyone's eyes. His mesmerizing midnight eyes made everyone's heart beat a _bit_ faster.

The King had arrived.

The woman turned around and their eyes met. Her long blonde hair pooled around her as she flipped her hair and greeted him.

"Hello King Aruto Tsukiyomi" she said softly, careful to maintain her delicate reputation.

"Hello Queen Souko Tsukiyomi" he grunted out.

They looked at each other with hard eyes.

"Why don't we dance Souko?" he said roughly

She looked at him bitterly. She eyed his outstretched hand cautiously.

'_One wrong move and Ikuto will be hurt by the end of the night after my own punishment.'_

"I'd rather not. I promised Misaki a dance and he's all alone in a corner right now." She said quickly

She walked past him, walking as quickly as she could without making it seem she was trying to _escape._

But he grabbed her upper arm roughly and dragged her in position.

"I insist. Misaki can wait." He said sharply

She internally groaned. She had been capture by her predator.

He wanted her to quiver in fear, playing prey. He forced her to look him in the eye, to see what emotions were running through her head and for her to realize that he controlled her.

The fear, it was there in her eyes.

_Fear. _It looked like violent earthquakes. It trembled and pulled apart everything.

_Fear._ It sounded like a never-ending silence. It was a void. And the echoes never stopped.

_Fear._ It felt like clammy sweaty hands clenching onto you for dear life, sinking their claws into your skin.

"So how is dear Ikuto fairing?" he asked slyly.

"G-good. How are you?" she said, trembling and stuttering

"Well, I'm quite upset. My wife keeps ignoring me and my child is being very unruly."

"I'm sorry. I-I will speak with Ikuto. He will not be a problem." She choked out

"I hope you do. Where is Ikuto? "

Silent screams for help but no one _**listened**_.

"He's being watched by the Hotori family."

Tears were falling but no one _**saw**_.

"Hmmm. Why the Hotori family? No nanny?"

Trails of blood made but no one _**followed**_.

"Tadase Hotori and Ikuto are friends so it was like a play date."

"Well Souko, the night is over. Why don't we leave and pick up Ikuto?"

No one…_**knew **_what horrors were to be.

* * *

Ikuto jolted awake, drenched in cold sweat. His eyes shot open and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. His heart was pounding and he tried to relax. His eyes slid closed.

'_Why am I thinking about that again? Maybe it's because it was raining.' _

He propped his elbow on his knee and let his other leg jut out away from him. He rested his chin on his hand and waited for the storm in his heart to blow over.

'_Wait. Wait isn't it time?'_ he questioned himself.

He walked over to his desk and checked the calendar. His finger darted across the calendar until he spotted the specific event and date.

"There it is, outlined in red. I've never been this late. How did I allow myself to be so far behind?"

He went over to the mirror and looked at himself. He scrunched his face up, disgusted with the image looking back at him. His eyes brows knitted together in confusion.

'Why would God make such an ugly creature?' he wondered

He tugged at his shaggy hair in self-hatred. He glared at the reflection.

'Why am I this way? Why? I am not worthy of a crown and neither was he.'

He was drowning in self-hatred and confusion. His worries would melt away with a shower, that's what he reasoned.

But that wasn't true. His worries wouldn't melt away until he found the slaves and changed who he was.

* * *

Blisters coated her feet and her skin was fire truck red. The sun was looming over them and was cooking them to a crisp.

Their lips were dry and crackly. Their pupils shrank from the harsh sun. And their throats had been beaten and battered from the cruel heat.

"Amu-chan!" Mina and Keitaro called out urgently, their voices cracking painfully.

Amu twisted around to see the two kids waving their hands like a maniac, urging her to come to them. Mina and Keitaro's hair was swishing, signaling her to hurry.

She sprinted towards them. Her feet pounded against the ragged dusty trail. She came to an abrupt stop before she could crash into the children.

The run had drained whatever energy she had and the only comfort was the overbearing sweat collecting on her forehead and body, the closest substitute they had for a fan or cool water.

Panting heavily and taking breathes she said,

"What…..did—you need? Mina-ah ha ha- and Keitaro?"

"There is an old woman that is dying." Said Mina

"What? What has happened? If she was sick earlier someone should've called me." Amu said angrily

"But-"

"Never mind, show me now. "Amu interrupted icily

'_Dying? Dead? We can't afford to lose anyone. My heart can't pay the price. Why didn't anyone tell me?' _

Amu gripped Keitaro's hand tightly as they lead her to the station where the old woman was dying.

In her pain she unknowingly created crescent moons on his hand and cutting into his skin. He ignored the pain and grit his teeth.

Emotions flooded her eyes as she gazed at the woman lying on the trail.

'_One with the dirt, aren't we?' _

"I-is she d-dead?" Amu asked fearfully

The old woman's eyes shot open, blood shot and weary. Her eyes were watery, evidence that she had been crying.

"No, child I'm not dead. Not yet anyways."

"Is there anything you want? Or need?" she asked cautiously, trying not to stir emotions

"I don't want your futile efforts to save me. But I do want your word on something." She said boldly

"Anything. Just say what I'm promising." She said

"Bury me. It's okay if it's not deep in the ground. I want to be buried where I died and where I, in my opinion, achieved my freedom."

"Yes ma'am. I will abide by your wish." Amu said solemnly

"Amu, please listen. I know or at least I heard your story. Please don't give up on love and the man you love. You're not the only one that knows the secret." She whispered

Amu's eyes widened in shock but erased her surprise and nodded softly. She bent down and whispered,

"Thank you."

She rose and watched as the women eyes dropped close forever.

"Mina and Keitaro fetch the men and tell them that they'll be digging a grave. Direct them back to this woman." She said softly

" Yes ma'am" they said in unison

With head hang low and tears running down their cheeks they sprinted up the trail calling for men to help. Amu watched as they darted back and forth like pistols.

' _Cute.' _

She smiled softly and sank down to the ground, leaning on a sole tree. Fatigue surged through her and she rested.

' _I'm tired. My body aches and my heart feels like it's going to break. But I can't give up.'_

* * *

101PrettyKitty: I'm sorry that I've made Aruto the bad guy. Please forgive me. But it has to be done. Thank you for all of your support! You guys are awesome!

"


End file.
